nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of objects in Scribblenauts (J)
The following are a list of items in the Nintendo DS video game Scribblenauts that start with the letter J. The list * J¹NIHITOE * JÄLKIUUNILEIPÄ * JAÇANÃ * JAÇANA * JA * JAANGIRI * JAAT * JABÁ * JABA * JABBERWOCK * JABEQUE * JABIR * JABONG * JABOTICA * JABOTICABA * JABUR * JABUTICABA * JAC * JAC * JAC * JACAMAR * JACANA * JACK * JACK * JACK-IN-THE-BOX * JACK-O-LANTER * JACK-UP RIG * JACKAL * JACKALOPE * JACKAROO * JACKASSFIS * JACKDA * JACKE * JACKFISH * JACKFRUI * JACKFRUIT TREE * JACKHAMMER * JACKIE * JACKKNIFE * JACK NUT * JACKRABBIT * JACKSON * JACKSTON * JACKUP RIG * JACKY-WINTER * JACKY WINTER * JACOBIN * JACQUEMINOT * JADE * JADEITE * JAEGE * JAFFL * JAFFLE IRO * JAFFLE MAKE * JAGGERY * JAGUA * JAGUAR * JAIL * JAILER * JAIL HOUSE * JALAPENO * JALEBI * JALKIUUNILEIPA * JALOP * JALOUSIE * JAM * JAM"N * JAMA * JAMALAC * JAMBALAYA * JAMBIA * JAMBIYA * JAMBLANG * JAM BLOCK * JAMBROSADE * JAMBU * JAMBU BOL * JAMBUL * JAMBUSTER * JAM BUTTY * JAM DONUT * JAMMERS * JAMMIES * JAM ROLL * JAM ROLY POLY * JAM SANDWICH * JAMUN * JANBRUI * JANGADA * JANGALI MOSH * JANGGU * JANITOR * JANITORIAL CART * JAPANESE BOBTAI * JAPANESE CHIN * JAPANESE GREEN * JAPANESE KNOTWEED * JAPANESE MUSTARD * JAPANESE PANCAKE * JAPANESE ROBIN * JAR * JARARACA * JARL * JAR OPENER * JASMINE * JATOBA * JAUNTING CAR * JAUNTY CAR * JAVA APPLE * JAVANESE * JAVANESE CAT * JAVELIN * JAWFIS * JAW HARP * JAY * JAYWALKER * JAZZ MUSICIAN * JAZZ SHOES * JEANS * JEAN SKIRT * JEEP CARRIER * JEFF * JEFFERSONITE * JELLIED GASOLIN * JELLY * JELLY BEAN * JELLY DOUGHNUT * JELLYFISH * JELLY MELO * JELLYNOSE FISH * JELLY ROLL * JEN DAI * JENNY * JENNY GREENTEETH * JEONYA * JEONYUEO * JEONYUHWA * JERBOA * JEREMIAH * JERK * JERKIN * JERKY * JERKY BEEF * JERRICA * JERRYCA * JERRY CA * JERRYJU * JERRY JU * JERSE * JERSEY DEVIL * JERUSALEM ARTICHOKE * JERY * JESSAMINE * JESTER * JESUITS TEA * JET * JET * JET BOAT * JETBOAT * JET BOOTS * JET ENGINE * JETLINER * JETPACK * JET PACK * JET PLANE * JETSAM * JET SHOES * JETTY * JEW'S HARP * JEWEL * JEWEL-BABBLER * JEWEL CASE * JEWEL CICHLI * JEWELER * JEWELERS * JEWELFIS * JEWELFRONT * JEWELLERY BOX * JEWELRY * JEWELRY BOX * JEWELRY STORE * JEWFISH * JIANGZHU * JIAO * JIAOHU * JIAOZI * JICAMA * JIGGER * JIGGER * JIGGER * JIGSAW * JIGSAW PUZZLE * JIJIM * JIJIMGAE * JILAABAH * JILBAB * JILLAROO * JIMMIES * JIN DEUI * JINDILLI * JING ERHU * JINGHU * JINGLE BEL * JINGLE TRUCK * JINN * JITNEY * JITTE * JOÃO-DO-BREJO * JOÃO DO BREJO * JOAO-DO-BREJO * JOAO DO BREJO * JOBARIA * JOB SKIRT * JOCK * JOCKEY * JOCKEY BAT * JOCK STRAP * JOCOTE * JOCOTE * JOCOTE TREE * JODHPUR * JOE * JOEY * JOEY * JOGGER * JOGGERS * JOGGING BOTTOMS * JOHEY OAK * JOHN * JOHNNYCAKE * JOHNNY CAKE * JOHNNY GOWN * JOHNNY SHIRT * JOINT * JOKER * JOLLY ROGER * JOLLYTAIL * JON * JONATHAN * JONNYCAKE * JONQUIL * JORONG * JOSEPH * JOSH * JOSH BALVIN * JOSHUA * JOSHUA BALVIN * JOSTABERRY * JOUHYOU * JOURNAL * JOURNALIST * JOURNEY CAKE * JOURNEYMAN * JOUSTER * JOYSTIC * JUDGE * JUE * JUG * JUG * JUGAAD * JUGGERNAUT * JUGGLER * JUICE * JUICER * JUJUBE * JUJUBE TREE * JUKEBOX * JUKUNG * JUMP BOOTS * JUMPE * JUMPER CABLE * JUMPING SPIDER * JUMPROC * JUMP ROPE * JUMP SHOES * JUMPSUIT * JUN * JUNCO * JUNCTURE * JUNEBERRY * JUNGLE * JUNGLE-FLYCATCHER * JUNGLEFOWL * JUNGLE GYM * JUNGLE SHEEP * JUNIOR * JUNIPER * JUNIPER TREE * JUNK * JUNK BOAT * JUNKE * JUNKE * JUNK FOOD * JUNK PILE * JUNK SHIP * JUNKYARD * JUPITER * JURICONSULT * JURIST * JUROR * JURY * JUSTACORPS * JUSTAUCORPS * JUSTICE * JUSTICE OF THE PEACE * JUSTIN * JUSTIN * JUSTIN WOODS * JUSTY * JUTE * JUTTE Category:Lists